One Thousand Ways to Tell it
by CKhybrid
Summary: Klaroline drabbles I have written to be exactly one thousand words each. Canon. AU. AH. It's a little bit of everything. Enjoy!
1. A Princess Bride

**A Princess Bride**

 _Klaus attends the wedding, but finds it hard to let her go. Future Canon._

 _'She makes for a lovely bride'_ , he muses and sips on a flute of dry champagne. He uses the alcohol to wash down the feelings of melancholy watching her dance with Elijah evokes inside of him. She looks radiant, moving gracefully about the room, in the arms of his older brother.

Klaus' eyes momentarily stray to admire the surrounding decor. Everything looking perfect, down to the most minute detail. He is glad, of course, wanting the bride to experience the wedding of her dreams.

His eyes wander back to her again, a vision all in white. Her wedding dress is beautiful, befitting royalty, and flows flawlessly every time his sibling spins her. It flatters her figure without being too flashy or revealing. It's something he would have picked out for her, had he been given the option to.

Without meaning to, Klaus finds himself striding across the room until he stands in front of the dancing pair. "Mind if I cut in?" he asks, emotion straining his voice.

"Not at all," Elijah says, but makes sure to lift his dance partner's hand to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Your husband is a very lucky man," he comments with a meaningful glance towards them both.

"He is," Klaus grumbles, stepping in to take her up in his arms and lead her back into a waltz.

"I'm the one who is lucky," she says, a look of adoration in her eyes as she glances up at him. "You know that, right?"

He doesn't answer, simply turns them and stares off in order to avoid her gaze .

Her limbs flow effortlessly along side him and Klaus can't help but think that everything about her is perfect - and precious.

His mood dampens considerably as the song suddenly changes to something loud and upbeat. He begins pulling her off the dance floor, away from the throng of guests.

"Everything okay?" she asks, once he stops near a secluded set of stone pillars.

Klaus turns to face her and sees her waiting patiently for his response.

"Tell me this is what you want," he urges her, reaching out to hold both of her hands between his.

She observes him with a tilt of her head, her eyes searching his face for something.

"Tell me that you're happy," he repeats, squeezing her hands tighter this time.

"Dad," Hope sighs, squeezing his hands back, affectionately. "I've just married the man that I love. Seth is everything I could ever want and he makes me very happy." She pulls her fingers out of his desperate grasp so she can give him in a hug. "It's okay to let me go," she whispers.

"If he hurts you-"

"I know, I know," she laughs, "you'll tear out his liver."

"I want you to make sure that he knows it!" he admonishes, not satisfied with her response.

"Dad," she says, leaning back so he can see the exasperated look on her face. "You've been threatening Seth since our first date. Believe me, he knows."

Klaus feels moisture building behind his eyeballs, his daughter's image blurring before him.

"I love you so much," he says, pulling her back into a hug and petting her hair.

"I love you too, dad," she offers, patting his back.

The moment is an emotional one, so no one can really blame him for missing the sound of someone approaching them.

"Oh," Hope says, and he feels her shift in his arms to acknowledge someone behind him. "I hoped you hadn't left yet. I wanted to thank you again. Everything is wonderful!"

His daughter steps out of his embrace, and moves to his left side. He doesn't turn to look at the intruder just yet, feeling angry that the precious little time he has left with his daughter is slipping away.

"My pleasure," the voice sounds sincere, yet hesitant, Klaus recognizing it instantly. He's never forgotten it, or the image of the one it belongs to.

"Caroline," he breathes.

His eyes move sideways to meet those of his daughter, and he sees the mischievous twinkle in her eye and curling of her lip. Hope leans over to fix his tie and then places a kiss against his cheek. "I think I'll go find my husband now," she says, with a wink, before leaving the two vampires alone.

He gulps, licks his lips and turns around. "Hello, sweetheart," he says, the words tumbling from his lips as easy as the smile forming on his face.

"Klaus," she addresses him, shyly.

"Am I to understand you played a hand in planning my daughter's wedding?"

"Yeah," she offers, amused. "Apparently, her _'Auntie Bex'_ gave her my number." Caroline continues to explain as she walks slowly towards him. "Which I assume she got from Matt," she begins rambling, and somewhat awkwardly, but it makes the Original smile. "I guess your sister didn't totally hate my ideas for the Decade Dance, because she's the one that convinced your daughter I was the only one who could help plan this wedding."

"Oh, really?" he asks, equal parts shocked and amused by her confession.

"Yep," she responds, popping the 'p'.

Klaus continues to stand and stare at her with a goofy grin on his face until she can't take it anymore.

"Well, aren't you going to say I told you so?" Caroline asks, never one for awkward silences.

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?"

"It wasn't enough for me. Not the small town boy, not the small town life."

"Now," he asks, teasing her, "who could have predicted that?"

"Ah!" she exclaims with a smile, "there's the smug and sarcastic Klaus that I love."

He gapes at her, dumbstruck, and Caroline gasps at what she has just admitted to.

"Did I take too long?" she finally asks, biting her bottom lip.

"No," he tells her, "I daresay that your timing couldn't be more perfect."

Klaus closes the distance between them and his heart feels light as a hummingbird, when Caroline leans in and kisses him.


	2. Love Lace

**Love Lace**

 _Klaus really enjoys his job. AU/AH._

Klaus is a man led by his passions.

He loves painting, and hates wearing suits.

His father, Mikael, gave him an ultimatum one day - work for Mikaelson Corporation, or be cut off financially - and Klaus' response was telling the old geezer to _'bugger off'_.

Klaus sells artwork now, and makes a modest living at it. He creates small pieces, mostly, and sells them in various spots around town. Sometimes a customer will have a specific request and commission him for a larger piece. He has even been approached by a couple of local galleries as well as a few private collectors. He gets to charge considerably more for the latter.

He finds it incredibly liberating, being his own boss.

The problem with doing freelance, of course, is he never knows when there will be work and he prefers to have a steady flow of income.

To supplement, Klaus works a second job; one that falls right in line with another of his passions - women wearing sexy knickers.

He's employed at a high end boutique, located only a block away from his studio apartment. The store is very popular due to its extensive collection of imported goods. Merchandise comes in from all across the globe and the demand is so high they have trouble keeping stock on the shelves. Klaus is constantly replenishing supplies and rearranging displays to accommodate for new arrivals.

He is hanging the latest shipment of babydolls when he sees something striking out the corner of his eye. Klaus turns to see a gorgeous woman, with hair like the glowing sun, perusing through some lace brassieres.

She must sense his gaze upon her, because she turns around and looks back, a pair of stunning blue eyes shining brightly at him.

"Oh! Do you think you have one of those in my size?" she wonders, pointing at the sheer material of the lingerie.

It's a risky move on his part, he should probably just ask her size, but he has experience with this type of thing. He lets his eyes peruse her form, in what he hopes comes off as a mostly professional manner, before handing her one of the articles. "Fit for a princess," he smiles, charmingly at her, and is pleased with the reaction it garners from the pretty blonde.

"I'd like to try it on," she says, and the blush of her cheeks makes her appear even more beautiful to him.

"Right this way, sweetheart," he tells her, and starts walking towards the back of the store. He pushes a red curtain out of the way and holds it open, enjoying the way her elbow brushes against the front of his pants as she walks by him.

He drops the curtain and walks over to the first change room, reaching over the top to unlock the door. "In you go, love," he smiles, letting her brush past him once again. "Let me know if you need anything," he offers, before shutting the door.

His mind immediately conjures images of her donning the intimate apparel. He imagines her cheeks tinging pink as she smiles shyly, looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"So, what do you think?" she asks, and it takes him a moment to realize she has opened the door, looking for his opinion.

He gulps when he realizes his gaze is fixated directly on her breasts, and he has no idea how long he's been staring at them.

"You look ravishing," Klaus answers, and even though it sounds like a line, he's being utterly sincere.

"Good," she says, then slowly closes the door, holding his gaze all the while.

He adjusts his pants, which suddenly feel very tight, before returning to the sales floor.

He sends the employee at the cash register away and waits.

When she walks up a few minutes later he sees she has other items with her as well. She hands him the articles, and he notes their simplicity; a plain cotton brassiere and a pair of boy shorts, both in the same colour.

"I have a gift certificate I'd like to use for those," she says, voice a little strained, and produces an envelope from inside of her purse.

He takes it and sees that in the message portion of the gift certificate someone has written: _'happy birthday baby can't wait to see what you buy'_ which is followed by a childish _'winky face'_. Klaus tries to hide his disappointment at learning she is spoken for (and not cringe at the person's penmanship) but the blonde seems able to read his thoughts anyhow.

"My ex," she explains simply, with a roll of her eyes. "He dumped me before I got the chance to use it."

"If you don't mind me saying so, love, he sounds like a bloody idiot."

He goes to take the babydoll from her but she pulls the item just out of his reach before he gets the chance.

"Could you actually put this on hold for me?" she asks, hesitantly.

"Of course, but can I ask what changed your mind?"

"You."

He is momentarily stunned by her response, and she smiles sweetly back at him.

"I just got out of a relationship, and I've got no business pretending I'm over it yet." She bites her lip, a look of uncertainty on her face. "But, I hope someday, I can come back here, maybe ask you on a date and you know, model that for you," she blushes, "again."

"Can I get your name?" Klaus asks, unable to hide his enthusiasm as he is already pulling out a pen and paper.

"Caroline Forbes."

He smiles, writes _'on hold for'_ , followed by her name, and sticks the note to the babydoll.

"It might be awhile," she admits, "before I pick it up."

He smiles, picking the pen back up. "No worries, love. It will still be here," he assures her, not the least bit perturbed.

Just underneath the initial message, he adds, _'however long it takes'_.


	3. Deadlines and Distractions

**Deadlines and Distractions**

 _She's in college and has plans, but that's not going to stop him. Canon-Divergent._

Caroline just wants to work on her history assignment. She has several library books, textbooks and class notes spread out around her, along with enough school supplies to open up her own version of Staples. The blonde should be halfway done her essay by now, and yet...

"Stop it," she warns from her spot near the edge of the bed, refusing to look up, and starts to re-read the same sentence she's been stuck on for the last five minutes.

"I'm not doing anything, love," a male voice comments dryly from behind her. Klaus is lying restlessly against a pile of pink, fluffy, pillows, looking utterly out of place in his girlfriend's dorm room. "I am all the way back here and you are all the way over there," he laments, with a loud and pain filled sigh.

"I can feel your eyes on me," she comments, trying her best to ignore him, as she pulls a pen out from behind her ear to make notes in the margins of lined paper. She highlights important dates and relevant passages in yellow almost simultaneously.

"Well now, I can hardly be blamed for wanting to gaze upon such - beauty." Klaus was hard pressed to find an adequate word to describe the way her tight little t-shirt was hugging her figure and the fact he can tell she's not wearing anything beneath her flimsy and white (read: mostly transparent) cotton shorts.

"You're -" she shifts languidly on her stomach and lowers her legs down to the bed, so they are no longer pointed up in the air and she can look back at her boyfriend, "being distracting," she finishes lamely.

His gaze holds heat and filthy promises as he stares hungrily at her. Caroline's throat goes dry and she has to lick her pretty little lips to try and retain some moisture in her mouth.

The Hybrid smiles with all his perfect teeth. "And you're still terrible at taking compliments," he chides, his hand reaching out to pull her feet over and onto his lap. When she raises her brow in question, he answers her innocently enough. "Just giving you a foot massage, love."

She rolls her eyes and tries to act like it's no big deal but there's nothing harmless about him touching her. Not when a mere graze of his fingers can manage to rouse a flutter in her belly.

Klaus has talented fingers and he knows exactly what he needs to do in order to drive her mad with desire. She can feel the arousal building inside of her just at the mere thought of what he is capable of.

Still, she manages to throw another pointed look over her shoulder as he begins caressing the back of her ankle. "I mean it, Klaus! This paper isn't going to write itself."

"Caroline," he sighs, exasperated, but allows her feet to roll out of his grasp, unviolated, and back onto the bed. "I am merely sitting here whilst you write a horribly inaccurate account of sixteenth century England. No one is more upset about this than me, I can assure you." Then, almost absently he adds, "Although I suppose Anne Boleyn may be screaming from the great beyond about the indignity of it all. The woman has been nothing but terribly misrepresented all these years and -"

"You are familiar with bibliographies, right?" Caroline interrupts him with a huff. "I can't just say my thousand year old boyfriend was actually around for the whole fiasco and that he disagrees with the majority of what we've been being taught all year!"

"It's called compulsion, sweetheart," he explains with a roll of his eyes, his gaze remaining on the ceiling as though praying for the strength to get through a version of a conversation that they've already had a million times before. "You can do anything you set your mind to."

"That's not the point," she says, finally giving up on getting any more work done, and slams her text book shut. "When we talked about me going to college -" and she turns once again from her laid down position to face him, "you agreed we'd only see each other on the weekends."

"I did?" he asks, feigning confusion.

"And it's Tuesday," she says, with stern disapproval.

"It is?" he questions, yet again, pretending to be oblivious as Caroline's scowl continues to grow.

"Seriously?!" Caroline shouts, rolling furiously off the bed so that she can stand and look down at him. She has her hands on her hips and appears to be fuming, but Klaus can't help but laugh at his precious baby vampire throwing a tantrum in the middle of a room she's seen fit to paint pink and litter with kitten posters.

"You know, I could have several books published on the subject with plenty of time for you to write a proper essay and fulfill all the necessary requirements of your assignment, sweetheart."

"You could?" she asks, suspiciously, doubting that even he has the influence to accomplish such a task. "How?"

"I have people," is his smug and rather elusive reply.

"Of course you do," she responds with a huff but collapses backwards onto the bed. He reaches out for her hand and begins rubbing circles into her palm with his fingers.

"Let me worry about the semantics, love. You need to relax."

"Well, what do you recommend?" she asks, already resigned to accepting his proposal, for better or worse.

"I'm certain we will think of something," he replies, already pulling her body down and on top of his.

"You are such an opportunist," she murmurs against his lips, before he paints her mouth with kisses. She returns them with fervour and rocks her pelvis against his hardening member, pleasure shooting straight to her core. He begins guiding her hips with his strong hands and smiles when a passionate moan escapes her.

He pulls his face away just enough to whisper huskily into her ear, "And you are my favourite student, sweetheart."


	4. Barbie Party

**Barbie Party**

 _Rebekoline Besties! Mabekah Feels! Background Klaroline. AU/AH._

"Where are my bloody keys?" Rebekah groans.

"Seriously?" Caroline slurs. "You are wearing a-" her sentence is interrupted by a hiccup, "-clutch!" She shuffles forward and grabs the item from out of the other blonde's hand. "How hard can they be to find?"

"Hard, Caroline!" the female Mikaelson complains.

"That's what she said!" Caroline declares proudly while rummaging through the purse.

Rebekah shakes her head, perhaps a little too vigorously, as the hallway starts to spin. "Honestly," she groans, "you are worse than my brother, Kol."

"Your brother is a good time!"

"Could you not?" Rebekah complains, making a displeased face. "I already feel as though I might vomit!" She turns herself around so that she can rest her forehead against the cool metal of her apartment door.

"I didn't mean it like that," Caroline emphasizes, "Kol and I are just friends." She stops her searching, a sly smile making its way across her lips. "Klaus, on the other hand..." she muses.

Rebekah groans, desperate to drown out the other girl's voice.

"I told you not to do that last tequila shot," Caroline chides, looking over at her inebriated friend.

"You're the one who bought it for me!" the other blonde grouses, her frustration being unfairly directed at the door in front of her as she kicks it. "Ow!"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic," she quips, "I'm the one who majored in theatre, not you."

"Rebekah?" a concerned, male, voice calls out. A man steps out from his apartment, hair a mess, wearing a pair of shorts and a white muscle shirt. "Caroline?" he asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Matty!" Caroline shouts enthusiastically, dropping the clutch and all of its contents out on to the floor.

"I hate that nickname," he reminds her.

"I know," she snickers, as Rebekah throws herself on the ground to collect all of her personal items. Caroline spots a small, square, packet and bends down to pick it up off the floor. "Look Beks! A condom!" she exclaims loudly and holds the rubber up high.

Her best friend is so embarrassed that her entire body blushes, and when Caroline turns and winks comically at Matt, his face appears to be a similar shade of red.

Caroline knows that Matt and Rebekah are destined to be each other's epic love. The two of them will get married, buy a house, have four children and live happily ever after. They just need a little push to get there and Caroline Forbes is going to give it to them.

"What's all the noise?!" A mousy looking girl, with blue eyes and brown hair, asks before poking her head out from behind Matt.

"Oh, uh, April?" Rebekah half asks, trying to remember the other girl's name as she picks herself up off the ground with some difficulty. "We, uh-"

"Totally forgot you existed," Caroline blurts.

April looks offended, Matt stands awkwardly and, at first, Rebekah looks mortified, but when Caroline bursts out laughing Rebekah starts giggling as well.

April gives them a haughty look before disappearing back into the apartment with a huff.

"You two sure know how to cause trouble." Matt sighs. It looks like he's going back inside when he produces a key. "You gave me a spare, in case of emergencies, remember?"

"Um, right," Rebekah replies, stumbling over to meet him halfway.

Matt reaches out to steady her. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yes." Rebekah says, gazing at him. "Your eyes are really blue," she sighs, dreamily.

"Erm, yeah," he smiles, sheepishly. "Thanks?"

"Matt!" At the sound of April's voice, Matt and Rebekah jump apart (not because they did anything wrong - they had just forgotten she was there again).

"I better get back," Matt tells them.

Caroline walks over to grab Rebekah and the key, hauling them towards her apartment. "Thanks, Matt!"

"Uh, sure."

"Emergency, huh?" Caroline immediately starts teasing once they've gotten inside the suite and closed the door. "Like, you're horny and need a good-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Caroline!"

"Like I need to," she mocks, and then leans against the wall as she tries to take off her shoes. "Ugh. Why is everything so hard?!"

Rebekah makes her way to the kitchen and immediately opens the fridge. "There's no food," she pouts.

"We can order out!" Caroline shouts, enthusiastically from the hallway, as she continues wrestling with her footwear.

"On a Friday night? Are you daft?! We'll have to wait hours for it to get here!" Rebekah complains.

Caroline huffs, finally free of her heels, and marches into the kitchen. "I bet Klaus would pick us up something," she comments, and waits until Rebekah faces her to flash a salacious grin. "If I ask real nice."

"If I have to listen to you allude to the fact you've slept with Nik, one more time-"

"Oh no. I have most definitely slept with your brother. That happened. Multiple times. And will continue to happen because Klaus is hung like -"

Rebekah pushes past the other blonde, hand over her mouth as she runs to the bathroom. The sound of the toilet lid being lifted is followed promptly by the sound of retching.

"Damn you, Caroline Forbes!" Rebekah gasps into the porcelain bowl.

"Aw Beks, you know you love me."

"Why is it that every time we go out drinking, you feel the need to over share?" Rebekah asks miserably from her bent over position on the bathroom floor. When she doesn't receive an answer she glances up and sees Caroline punching in numbers on her phone.

"Who are you calling?!"

"Klaus."

"I'm not even hungry anymore," Rebekah whines.

"Neither am I," Caroline confesses, before winking at her friend.

"Well you better have him come and pick you up then," Rebekah mutters harshly, "because you are not having sex on my bed!"

"Huh," is Caroline's only response and Rebekah looks at her exasperatingly.

"What?"

"I just realized we've never actually done it in a bed before," Caroline answers.

Rebekah throws up again.


	5. Powerplay

**Power Play**

 _He's pushing all her buttons and that's not going to end well for him. AU/AH._

The day is hot and sunny when Caroline struts out to the hotel pool area.

Clad in a tiny pink bikini, and carrying her favourite beach towel, she finds an empty chair and puts her stuff down on it. The blonde pulls an elastic band from around her wrist and throws her hair up into a high ponytail. Next, she pulls out a bottle of sunscreen from her beach bag and applies it to her midriff.

Feeling adequately covered, she decides to sit and read a bit while she waits for the lotion to absorb into her skin. She skims through the advertisements and takes a quiz about what kind of love life she has, but is displeased with the results she gets. Caroline has no time for a relationship right now, her job keeps her far too busy for that kind of thing.

Throwing the magazine down, Caroline gets up and then jumps into the water. She submerges, completely, and swims along the bottom of the pool.

Caroline comes up for air, before her head hits the wall, and grabs onto the side. She looks up towards the sky and starts floating on her back. She closes her eyes and drifts peacefully for awhile.

When the sun disappears behind a cloud, Caroline decides to get out of the pool.

When she goes to collect her things, Caroline is irritated to find a man lying on her chair.

He gets more attractive the closer she gets but that doesn't slow her angry stride.

When she finally reaches him, Caroline is fuming. He's using her fluffy pink towel as a pillow and is reading her copy of Cosmo!

The man appears oblivious to her fury as he continues flipping through the magazine.

Caroline makes a displeased noise and waits for the ignorant/ sexy/ jerk to acknowledge her.

"Can I help you with something, sweetheart?" he asks.

His accent does naughty things to her insides, which only infuriates her more as the man hasn't even bothered to look up at her yet.

"I clearly reserved this deck chair by putting a towel on it," she begins to explain, only to grow more annoyed when he still refuses to meet her eyes, "so why are you lying on it?"

"Why should I be inconvenienced just because you left your stuff here?" he asks, flipping to the next page. "Waste not, want not. That's the saying, isn't it?"

Caroline's face burns red with rage and she's blurting out, "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" before she can stop herself.

Her use of profanity is what finally seems to capture his attention and her mouth drops open in shock as she watches the man's gaze slowly skim over her body; starting at her feet and stopping on her chest.

"The name's Niklaus," he begins, licking his lips, "but please, call me Klaus."

"Well, Klaus," she says, stressing the end of his name with a hiss, "wanna get your eyes off my boobs and your ass out of my chair?!"

He laughs at that, but finally does look up and meet her gaze.

Caroline has to fight the urge to groan at the unfairness of it all; his eyes are just as attractive as the rest of him is!

"Actually, love, this is my chair," he tells her, with a smug smile that showcases both his perfect teeth and dimples at the same time.

"Your chair?" she asks, incredulously. "I don't see your name on it!"

He smirks, and then stands up. "Perhaps you should look again, sweetheart," he comments with a knowing laugh.

Caroline scoffs and immediately reaches over to grab her towel.

She unrolls it and throws it around her body, huffing as the bastard wiggles his eyes suggestively at her.

The blonde pulls the towel even tighter around her small, wet frame and Klaus laughs in amusement.

She glares but, humours him by looking down at the deck chair.

"The only thing it says on here is 'property of Mikaelson Hotels'," she replies haughtily, but the smirk on his face indicates that she might be missing something.

"No, you don't mean..." Caroline is dumbstruck. "Wait," she begins, barely able to form words after his implication, "is this how you normally treat guests of your hotel?!" Her face scrunches distastefully at the idea.

"Well, it is my hotel," he responds, smugly.

Caroline wants nothing more than to slap the pleased look from off his hot face.

"Now," he says, placing his hands behind his back and bouncing slightly on his feet, "how about we go to my private pool house for a drink? Get to know you better?"

'Great' she thinks, 'another sexy, arrogant, rich guy who thinks he can charm me into his bed? How _original.'_ "I don't think so, jackass," she responds, sassily and grabs her beach bag from beside the chair.

This doesn't seem to deter him at all. "Can I at least get your name, sweetheart?" he asks.

"Caroline," she decides to tell him, a smile of her own making its way onto her face. "Caroline Forbes." Then she spins around and begins walking away.

"I hope to see you around, Caroline!" he calls after her, confidence and amusement in his tone.

"The chance of that happening," she says, turning back around to face him, "is only _slightly_ higher than the chance of you making it into the five hundred this year." She watches on gleefully as the reality of who _she_ is, and more importantly what magazine she represents, sinks in.

The smug look on his face disappears and is instantly replaced with one of distress.

"Yeah," she comments, loving every moment of his despair, "have fun explaining that to your investors!"

"Wait! Sweetheart!" he shouts, "I think we started off on the wrong foot. How can I acquit myself?!"

Caroline has already turned back around though. "Try not being a total dick!" she yells back, pleased to have gotten the better of him in the end.


	6. Not Happening

**Not Happening**

 _Vampires and Babies don't mix. Pure crack._

"Have I told you, love," Klaus whispers into her ear, "how absolutely stunning you look tonight?" He wraps his arms around the blonde and pulls her back against his chest.

"Only a few dozen times," she smiles, resting her head against his shoulder. "But feel free to say it at least once more."

He brushes her golden hair to the side and lets it fall across her shoulder, "Beautiful," he murmurs. Then he kisses Caroline along the column of her throat, "Magnificent." His calloused fingers roam over the front of her dress, "Alluring." Klaus grabs her hips and pushes his clothed cock against her pert little bottom. "Ravishing," he teases, before nipping at the nape of her neck.

Caroline can't help but enjoy the attention Klaus lavishes upon her. She rocks back on her feet a little and hums at the sensation of his mouth moving against her skin. When she feels his erection poking her in the back though, Caroline sighs. "Klaus."

"Yes, sweetheart?" he answers, breathing heavy. One hand worms its way up to the top of her dress. His fingers dance over the fabric before slipping down into her cleavage where they move beneath the lace of her bra.

"You know that we can't," she warns, though it comes out a breathy moan.

Klaus groans and stops kissing her, but continues to hold her flush against him. "Love, please," The Original begs.

"You know how I feel about this," she states, and her tone is no longer playful.

"Caroline, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh!" she exclaims, instantly enraged by his response. Caroline huffs and pushes herself out from his arms. "Ridiculous?" she asks, turning back around to face him; eyes wide with disbelief. " **I'm** being _ridiculous_?" Caroline screeches, her face now flushed red with anger. She clenches her fists and stomps her foot in furious indignation.

"Well, sweetheart-" if Klaus wasn't so focused on his raging hard on, he probably would have stopped himself from trying to argue with her but, unfortunately,he becomes aware of his error too late.

"Well? **Well?!** " she questions him, growing more irate by the second.

"We've been over this, love." He groans, and drags his hand down across his face. "It was a loop-hole."

" _Oh_ and that's not at **all** ridiculous! You being a thousand year old vampire and having a miracle baby with Hayley, the swamp queen!"

The Hybrid's cock instantly grew soft at the mention of Hayley. "Caroline-"

"I don't want to get pregnant, Klaus!"

A heavy silence fell between them while The Original fought the urge to yell in frustration. He settled for rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes. "You won't, love."

"Damn right I won't because we are **not** having sex!"

"What if I wore a condom?" he asks, trying to appease her.

"A condom? Those things aren't tested to withstand the friction caused by superhuman speed **or** your super sperm that probably _eats_ through latex. What are you going to do, wear five of them at once?"

"Using more than one condom is actually less effective-"

"I AM TRYING TO MAKE A POINT HERE!" she screams, effectively interrupting The Hybrid. "There are too many variables at work. We are **not** risking it."

"Caroline, there is **no** risk!"

"And why not?! Is there a limit on loopholes or something?" she asks him, completely fed up with having this discussion. "My uterus isn't good enough for your miracle sperm!?"

"No, Caroline. Please, the witches have assured me that the chance of such of an event re-occurring is highly illogical."

"Seriously? We're trusting them now?! Maybe they told you that because they **want** me to get pregnant. Did you think about that!? Then they'll have another baby to blackmail you with." Caroline went from being angry, to annoyed and finally concerned very quickly. "Oh god. They're going to take our baby!"

"Sweetheart, what on earth are you talking about it?"

"Our precious little baby," she states, and begins pacing across the room. "They'll want to hurt him, to get to you!"

"...Him?"

"I'll kill them before I let that happen! No one is taking little William away from us! No one!"

"William?"

"Well, we obviously aren't going to name him after YOUR father," Caroline mutters, behaving as though he is the one who is suddenly acting crazy.

Klaus doesn't know how, but their argument has taken a very strange turn.

Their hypothetical baby has proven **very** problematic.

Kol is sitting at the hotel bar when his brother and sister arrive. "My, my, what brings you two down here?" he asks. Rebekah rolls her eyes while Elijah calls the bartender over and orders them all a shot of whiskey. "Wait, don't tell me-"

"It's the damn hypothetical baby nonsense again," Rebekah moans, before slamming down the contents of her shot glass.

"I said **not** to tell me," Kol whines, while Elijah rolls his eyes and undoes the buttons on his suit. "How long has that been going on for now?"

"In Caroline's defence, nothing is truly impossible," Rebekah absently replies.

"Now there is something I _did_ believe impossible," Kol adds gleefully. "Bekah siding with her sworn rival and enemy, Caroline Forbes. Although, I think it time she drop the surname and take up ours."

"Nobody asked you," Rebekah replies, with a huff, before ordering another drink.

"I admit, I am unclear on what Ms. Forbes-"

"Mikaelson," Kol interrupts with a cough.

Elijah ignores Kol and continues, "Current stance on having a child with our brother is."

"Yes, that whole thing took a rather unexpected turn" Rebekah admits.

"Well, one thing is for sure, our brother certainly does love that girl," Kol states with a devious smile on his face, and orders them another round.

"And what makes you say that?" Elijah asks.

"Because even though she refuses to have sex with him, he still adores her." Kol raises his glass, up for a cheer, and waits for his siblings to do the same. "To love and blue balls!" he shouts.


	7. A Little Taste

**A Little Taste**

 _Not porn, but not exactly safe for work._

"Leaving so soon, love?" Klaus asks, more amused than anything else. He is watching a naked Caroline try and locate her clothing amongst the chaos of his room

"I'm late," she comments, picking her bra up from off the floor.

"Late for?" The Original inquires, still laid out on the king sized bed. He's propped his arms up behind his head, in order to see her better. His upper body remains completely exposed while the only thing covering his lower half is a sheet made from egyptian cotton.

Caroline is doing her best to avoid looking his way.

"For-" and she searches for an excuse before lamely offering, "things," as an answer to his question. The blonde fumbles, trying to pull her pants on, and Klaus enjoys the view of her ass it gives him.

"Ah, I see," his response is placating, and he tries not to laugh at her obvious attempt to flee from their post coital bliss. "When can I see you again?"

"How about," Caroline begins, pretending to think about it for a moment, "a quarter to never?" She throws her blouse on and groans when she realizes some of the buttons are now missing. "Seriously?" she asks, turning her head to glare at the Original.

Klaus simply shrugs his shoulders and smiles, not at all ashamed for the damage done to her clothing. After all, she had been just as guilty; ripping the buckle right off his favourite belt when she had grown frustrated with it. His little vampire had been so _eager_ then.

"I promise to buy you another one, sweetheart. In fact, I'll have several brought here so that-"

"I had a momentary lapse in judgement," she interrupts him, but when he doesn't look at all convinced, she yells. "That's all that this was!"

"A momentary lapse would imply that it only lasted for a moment, love," he explains slyly, before licking his lips and smiling proudly to himself. "I recall our little session taking significantly longer than that."

"Oh my God!" she screams, stomping out of the room. "Goodbye, Klaus," she states, with an air of finality, before departing.

"I'll see you later, Caroline," he says, knowing that she can still hear him from down the hall.

Klaus is confident that this won't be the last time Caroline Forbes shares his bed.

 **A Little Taste**

"I hate you," she stresses. Her chest is heaving, and Klaus is mesmerized by the rise and fall of her delectable breasts.

"No," he laughs, shaking his head. "You don't."

She stands on the tips of her toes, and looks down at him. "Yes," she hisses, breath dancing across his face in the most delightful manner. "I do."

"No," he repeats, and loops his arms around her. He applies pressure to her lower back, so that she falls into him and the distance between them closes. "You don't."

They hold one another's gaze, until the heat radiating between them threatens to start a fire.

Their lips crash together in a kiss that is full of hunger and passion. His large, red lips dominate Caroline's, while her fingers weave painfully through his boyish curls.

It's the push and pull that they can't seem to escape.

Klaus needs Caroline to recognize that the connection they share extends beyond the physical, but he also knows she is the one person more stubborn than he is.

When she starts pulling his pants down, and rests her knees on the floor, Klaus decides being patient has its benefits.

 **A Little Taste**

"Do you think that they know?" she wonders, while ripping his shirt open.

"Know what, love?" he asks, distracted. He is rubbing circles on the side of her hip with his thumbs. His lips pucker against the pulse point in her neck, and he can feel the blood moving just beneath the surface. Caroline moans and throws her head back.

"Do you think they know about us?" she asks, slipping her fingers beneath the collar of his shirt and pulling it off of him.

"Oh," he teases, pulling away from her throat to look her in the eye. "So there's an 'us' now?"

"Shut up," she says, letting her fangs drop. She's annoyed with him, but still shows him her vampire face. Caroline lets him know her intent and waits for him to offer his neck to her.

He does so, happily, and lets her enjoy drinking from him for awhile before his hybrid teeth sink into her flesh.

Flavour bursts to life on his tongue and the world becomes a vibrant, red hue.

Their blood sharing has brought them an intimacy Klaus himself has never known. He can sense her desire, feel it as keenly as his own. The more he drinks, the more potent the taste of her blood becomes.

And then, he senses, a shift.

No more words are exchanged as they lose themselves to one another

 **A Little Taste**

"Please," she begs, on the brink of an orgasm, "Klaus!"

"I want to hear you say it, Caroline," the hybrid taunts, from between her sinfully toned thighs.

"Seriously?!" she asks, pelvis lifting up from the bed, exasperated and desperate for him to finish her off.

He flicks her clit with his tongue, once, in response.

"Oh my God!" she cries, unable to find release. "I don't hate you! Ok? Happy?!" she relents. Her hands fist the sheets beneath her as she squirms under his intent gaze. "Put your mouth back on me!" she screams.

"Sweetheart-" he starts to tell her.

" **What?** " she growls, incensed that he isn't doing what she wants him to. What she needs him to.

"It would seem that my sister has arrived back early from her trip. She's just walked in the front door."

"Yes," Rebekah responds from downstairs, letting them both know that she can hear everything. "I did."

"I hate you so much," she groans, rolling over and burying her face in a pillow.

But, they both know, she doesn't really mean it.


	8. Ugly Beautiful

**Ugly Beautiful**

 _The story of the bracelet that once belonged to a princess. Future canon._

Caroline is laying on the couch, reading a book, when she feels him enter the room.

She marks the page and then rolls over onto her stomach to look at him.

"Where did you go?" she asks, watching as he stands in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back.

"I was looking for something," he admits, and then shows her what he's been hiding.

Caroline eyes the dark blue velvet box in Klaus' right hand. "A present? What have you done this time?" she asks, but is already off of the couch and walking over to him.

"I'm being what they call a _'good samaritan,'_ love," Klaus says, and extends the jewellery case out to her. "I'm simply returning what already belongs to you."

With a skeptical brow, Caroline takes the box and opens it. She instantly recognizes the infinity bracelet he had once given to her. "Well," she states, pretending to contemplate whether she'll accept the gift or not, "I do look good in diamonds."

"You look good in everything," the hybrid easily responds.

"Is that the same line you fed the princess this once belonged to?" Caroline asks, and Klaus rolls his eyes. "Did she _'fancy'_ you?" she teases, imitating his British accent, and a smile dimples the Original's cheeks.

With a dramatic gasp, she cries, "No! Don't tell me! You wooed the woman into your bed and then stole it off her while she slept?!"

"Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asks, playfully, hand placed over his heart as though the baby vampire has offended him.

"No," Caroline answers, shaking her head with a shy smile. She looks back down at the bracelet. "You did mention that she was pretty though," she comments, biting her lip afterward.

"I said that she was _beautiful,_ sweetheart," Klaus reminds her. "There is a difference."

"Okay then," Caroline replies, though it's obvious she requires some convincing on the matter.

"She was ten at the time," he goes on to assure her.

"Oh," she says, surprised by his confession. "What happened to her?"

"She died," he says, regret tinging the sound of his voice.

"How?"

"I went to her home and killed her family."

"Oh my god! You killed a ten year old girl?!" Caroline's asks, clutching the bracelet in her hand. Knowing the man you love has done terrible things and hearing about them are two totally different things and she doesn't want to own something that once belonged to one of his victims.

"Sweetheart, would you kindly let me finish?" he asks, calmly. He'd say he was disappointed in her lack of faith in him, but she's not wrong to suspect him of doing something vile.

"Well, go on then," she nods, bracing herself for what he has to say.

"Thank you," he tells her, nodding his head in acknowledgement before starting to tell the story again. "The little princess lived in the castle I attacked, but I did not kill her."

He is pleased to see Caroline relax a little with his statement. She lets out a breath she mostly likely was unaware she was holding.

"I heard her, up in one of the towers. I followed the sound of her heartbeat. When I got to the top, I discovered her room, it had been barricaded - from the outside." He licks his lips and stops, while Caroline waits patiently for him to go on. "Curious as to why that would be, I forced my way in."

He goes on to describe the room. "It was dark and damp, there were no furnishings. Just a bed - and a very sick little girl. When she saw me, she- she asked me if I was a prince," there is a sad smile on his face as he retells the story, "there to rescue her from her tower." He laughs a little, and Caroline can't help but smile as well, her heart tightening in her chest as she detects the sadness in his voice.

"Her clothes were filthy and she hadn't been bathed for a very long time, but she had a brilliant diamond bracelet around her wrist." He looks pointedly at the item in Caroline's hand. Her heart fills with new found appreciation for the object as he continues to stare at it.

"Her voice was hoarse from disuse, and she was having trouble breathing, but she explained to me that the servants had been too afraid to take it off her. No one would touch her, not even her parents. They were all afraid that they would be infected with her illness. So they locked her away."

"How awful," Caroline comments.

Klaus nods his head, eyes looking far away.

"I told her that I wasn't afraid. I went over and picked her up, lifting her into my arms. I carried her through the castle, I let her see what I had done to those who had shunned her. Then, when we got outside, she smiled as the sunlight hit her face." He stops talking altogether for a moment, his lips lifting into a smile at the memory of it.

When he begins again, the smile is gone. "She died shortly after that," he admits, and Caroline can see how much it still affects him. "I felt," and he struggles for a moment, "sorrow, for the first time, in a long time. I took the bracelet, because I felt she deserved to be remembered. Then, on your birthday, when I saw you laying in your bed, dying, and wearing that cheap charm bracelet - I just - I wanted you to have it."

He looks up at her, and finds her looking back at him with both love and understanding.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asks.

"Of course." he tells her, wrapping the jewellery around her wrist to clasp it shut.

"Thank you," she says, smiling at him.

Klaus smiles back, then leans in to place a kiss on her cheek. "You're welcome, sweetheart."


	9. Klarolion

**Klarolion**

 _Klaus and Caroline, as lions. AU._

The young lion is racing through the lush jungle. His steps are light, fast, and even, as he weaves through green foliage and goes bounding over rocks. He pays little attention to the bewildered animals he blows past and dares not pause to look behind him. He is all too aware of the creature pursuing; practically nipping at his heels.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline propelling him forward; the dark and speckled male reaches the predetermined finish line and skids to a halt.

"I win!" he boasts, taking a curious sense of pleasure from the fact he can see his smirk reflected in the body of water he has stopped in front of.

A female, small and white, nearly crashes into him. She had been less than a paws width behind him the entire time.

"No one likes a show-off, Klaus," she huffs, pushing passed him, and with her nose pointed high into the air. She leans over, bowing her head down, and takes a drink from the cool stream.

"You like me just fine," he states, not the least bit discouraged by her attitude. He joins her and begins lapping at the water with his large, pink tongue.

"Always so sure of yourself," Caroline glares, with, perhaps, a little more venom than is warranted over the situation.

Klaus has always found the tiny lioness' hostility towards him amusing, if not slightly endearing . "And why shouldn't I be, love?" he asks, eyes curious. When she does not answer right away, he begins wagging his tail proudly behind him. "After all, I'm going to be king one day."

"How could anyone forget with you mentioning it every five seconds?" she sighs, turning her whole body away from in what appears to be a dismissive manner, but she makes no further move to leave.

He can tell that Caroline is annoyed with him, but also knows that this is their thing. They could act hot and cold towards one another, play cat and mouse, but there was no denying the connection that they share.

"And you will be my queen," he states, confidently, and with an air of certainty that shocks the lioness to her core.

Her head snaps around to look at him, apprehension apparent in her facial features. Her eyes grow wider as they land on his own. His flash a brilliant gold, as though he is defying her or anyone else to dispute it.

Caroline eventually manages to tear her blue eyes away from him, and focuses on the ground. Her gaze bores into the earth, as though she can see through it. He watches her, utterly fascinated with the way she reacts to his declaration.

"Aren't you promised to another?" she scoffs, digging up the grass beneath her paw.

"Not promised by me," he growls, low in his throat, and his displeasure with the situation is all too clear.

His reply catches her off guard. They have never spoken of his arranged betrothal. Caroline had no idea he was anything less than happy about it. "Still," is all she can offer in way of response, her voice sounding sad, her body language resigned to what she knows is inevitable.

Klaus watches as the lioness draws lazy patterns in the soil, with her sharp and deadly claws. She can feel his gaze upon her, intent and warm, but refuses to acknowledge it or look at him..

Klaus walks up slowly beside her. His front paw touches her back one before his large body brushes up against hers. His long whiskers tickle the side of her face as he continues to move forward.

"I fancy you, Caroline," he suddenly breathes gently from beside her.

The confession has her front leg freezing in mid-motion and a small gasp escapes from between her razor sharp teeth.

Klaus continues walking so that he is now ahead of Caroline, and turns around to face her properly. He forces her to look at him, so his beloved can see the honesty in which he speaks. "I don't care what Mikael wants," he bites, because just speaking the name makes his blood boil, "and once I am king, his opinion will cease to matter."

"But Klaus-"

"I will rule over everything the light touches," he interrupts her, and moves to nuzzle his nose against hers. Klaus delights in the sense of belonging and joy the action brings to him. "And you will be my light."

Caroline gasps, and feels the breath catch in her throat, before allowing herself to enjoy his display of affection. She slowly reciprocates the gesture and rubs her face against his.

Identical smiles sit on their faces, as they gaze at one another, displaying their deadly canine teeth for a brief, yet tender, moment.

"Well, if this is how things are to be, my King, I suppose I should let you in on a little secret." The white lioness pulls back to her full height, so that Klaus can witness her dark blue eyes sparkle at him with just a glint of mischief. Then, with a speed he never knew Caroline capable of, she tackles him straight down and to the ground. He is on his back and her soft black and white paws have his shoulders pinned completely down. He is surprised, but mostly impressed with her display of power. It pleases him greatly to know the kingdom will have not one, but two, strong leaders. "I've always let you win," she whispers and licks his face with her pink, and wet, tongue. Klaus groans and she leaps off of him. "But now I expect you to work for it!" she shouts, already racing off and back in the direction they originally came from.

"You will make a glorious queen," he admits, grinning to himself like an idiot when he knows Caroline is too far away to hear him. .

In the next second, Klaus has rolled himself back on to his feet, in order to continue his pursuit of Caroline.


	10. Sweet Indulgence

_We all crave something sweet, from time to time._

Caroline absolutely refuses to feel guilty about the chocolate cupcake she has just purchased for herself. She has been on a low carb diet for three grueling weeks now, and she hasn't had anything that tastes good in days.

She has also been taking a Zumba class taught by her friend, Bonnie. Her fitness crazy pal had been trying to convince Caroline to go for months, before she agreed. It wasn't until the blonde started abstaining from alcohol, for the sake of her diet, that she was able to commit to the early Sunday morning wake up it required.

Her roommate, Katherine, on the other hand, hated Caroline's plans for sustaining a new and healthy lifestyle. The other girl complained it would deprive her of having someone fun to party with. That was, of course, absurd given Katherine's tendency to abandon Caroline only minutes after the two arrived anywhere. As soon as a good looking guy so much as looked at the tall brunette, she would _pounce_.

Naturally then, Caroline had been suspicious when her roommate was suddenly showing an interest in kickboxing, and even signed them up for lessons twice a week.

As it turned out, Katherine only did so because the guy who ran the gym was super hot and she got to show up in a sports bra and watch him sweat for an hour. She made for a lousy sparring partner, but they never missed a class.

So yes, Caroline had been working very hard at staying healthy.

Today had been particularly trying though, and the only thing that could make it better was something sweet with extra icing on top.

Her mouth actually waters upon exiting the bakery.

She opens the pink styrofoam container her takeout dessert has been placed in and smiles.

"I'm going to eat you," she whispers, almost giddily, to the cupcake.

Her smile disappears when someone walks by and bumps into her left elbow. "Jerk," she mutters, once it becomes abundantly clear the nicely dressed man is too busy texting on his phone to pay attention to anything else.

She continues to scowl at the guy when she notices a car swerving towards the sidewalk. "Look out!" she shouts, rushing to move him out of the way. She pushes him, just in time, and the car misses them both by a couple of inches.

Caroline's heart is pounding wildly in her chest, and it's hard to hear anything over the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She can barely hear the man speaking next to her.

"Sorry, what?" she asks, still trying to catch her breath.

"What's this white stuff all over my jacket?" he asks, irritated, and in a British accent.

Caroline has to give her head a shake, momentarily taken aback by his reaction. _No 'thank you'? No 'are you alright'?_ she thinks. Then it dawns on her what the white stuff is and she looks forlornly down at her smushed cupcake. A strangled sob catches in her throat.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to clean this?" he asks, wiping the stuff distastefully from his suit.

Her head whips up to look at him. "Excuse you!" Caroline blurts out and stomps her foot, throwing her container at him. It bounces off his chest and lands on the pavement. "I just saved your life at the expensive of my precious cupcake and all you care about is your knock off Armani suit!?"

"It's not a knock off," he supplies, although he does suddenly seem embarrassed by his behaviour. Caroline does not back down though and continues to glare at him.

"Look, I really am sorry," he tells her, running a hand through his boyish curls. "It's just, I'm late for an event," he sighs, looking in the direction he had been heading, "and my family keeps texting me," he groans, looking down at his phone, "to remind me that I'm late for it. And my sister bought me this suit and I know she's expecting me to wear it-" He stops talking when he realizes the pretty blonde is no longer paying attention to him. She is standing there, looking down at the ground, where her cupcake landed. She looks so heartbroken, and he just knows he has to make it right.

"You know what?" he asks, switching gears. "I'm already late, and you _did_ sacrifice your pastry to save my life." He hears the girl sniffle and feels even more awful about his behaviour. "The least I can do is buy you another one."

"Okay," she sniffles again.

"Thank you, by the way," he says,and reaches out to lift her chin so that she can see the sincerity in his eyes, "for rescuing me."

"You're welcome," she says back, a small blush and a smile on her face. She can't help it, his dimples are fucking adorable and he is hella sexy.

He offers her his arm and they turn back around so Caroline can guide them back to her favourite bakery.

He asks for her name as they wait in line and he tells her to call him " _Nik,"_ because ' _it's the name he gives to people he likes.'_

"Well, in that case," she says, "you can call me , because I don't know if I like you yet." There is a small smile on her face, to let Nik know that she is teasing him.

He smiles, but plays right along. When they reach the counter he tells the baker, "please, give here whatever her heart desires."

He pays, and they go outside to sit on a park bench, where they enjoy their baked goods and get to know one another better.

Nik is talking animatedly about a charity he is involved with and swings his arm out when he gets excited. A jogger accidentally runs into his outstretched limb and whipped cream falls from the top of his pastry, landing directly in his lap.

Caroline can't help but laugh at him.


End file.
